The interaction of a solid textured surface with water in a gaseous environment is described by the Cassie-Baxter model. In this model, air is trapped in the microgrooves of a textured surface and water droplets rest on a compound surface comprising air and the tops of micro-protrusions. The importance of a fractal dimension between multiple scales of texture is well recognized and many approaches have been based on the fractal contribution, i.e., the dimensional relationship between different scales of texture. However, regardless of the material (organic or inorganic) used and geometric structure of the surface texture (particles, rod arrays, or pores), multiple scales of texture in combination with low surface energy has been required to obtain the so called superhydrophobic surfaces.
Super hydrophobicity is variously reported as a material exhibiting a contact angle with water that is greater than contact angles achievable with smooth but strongly hydrophobic materials. The consensus for the minimum contact angle for a superhydrophobic substance is 150 degrees.
A hydrophobic surface repels water. The hydrophobicity of a surface can be measured, for example, by determining the contact angle of a drop of water on a surface. The contact angle can be measured in a static state or in a dynamic state. A dynamic contact angle measurement can include determining an advancing contact angle or a receding contact angle with respect to an adherent species such as a water drop. A hydrophobic surface having a small difference between advancing and receding contact angles (i.e., low contact angle hysteresis) presents clinically desirable properties. Water can travel across a surface having low contact angle hysteresis more readily than across a surface having a high contact angle hysteresis, thus the magnitude of the contact angle hysteresis can be equated with the amount of energy needed to move a substance across a surface. In clinical applications, the contact angle relates to the mobility of the implant in situ.
The classic motivation from nature for surface texture research is the lotus leaf, which is superhydrophobic due to a hierarchical structure of convex cell papillae and randomly oriented hydrophobic wax tubules, which have high contact angles and low contact angle hysteresis with water and show strong self-cleaning properties. A lesser known motivation from nature is the red rose petal, with a hierarchical structure of convex cell papillae ornamented with circumferentially arranged and axially directed ridges, which have a moderate contact angle and high angular contact difference.
The contact angle is a measure of the amount of water directly in contact with the implant surface, while the contact angle hysteresis is a measure of the degree to which water is mobile on a surface. The evolutionary motivation for each of these states is quite distinct. In the case of lotus, and botanical leaves generally, minimal contact with water and high water mobility results in preferential adherence of the water to particulate contaminants, which are cleared from the leave as the water runs off. This serves to reduce to the amount of light absorbance by surface contaminants, and increase photosynthetic efficiency. In the case of the rose petal, and botanical petals generally, most pollinators are attracted to high tension water sources which provide ready accessibility without drowning the insect. Thus, high contact angle paired with high contact angle hysteresis is preferred where the evolutionary stimulus is reproduction in botanicals, and high contact angle paired with low contact angle hysteresis is preferred where the evolutionary stimulus is metabolism and growth.
Considering for a moment a single texture scale, when water is placed on a textured surface it can either sit on the peaks of the texture or wick into the valleys. The former is called the Cassie state, and the later the Wenzel state. When the Wenzel state is dominant, both the contact angle and contact angle hysteresis increase as the surface roughness increases. When a roughness factor exceeds a critical level, however, the contact angle continues to increase while the hysteresis starts decreasing. At this point, the dominant wetting behavior changes, due to an increase in the amount of air trapped at the interface between the surface and water droplet.
In the botanical world, such as with the lotus leaf or rose petal discussed above, most textured surfaces occur on substrates that are hydrophobic. However, when a hydrophobic fluid replaces the water, a Cassie state can easily be converted to a Wenzel state. This is not always the case, and depends on the vapor pressure and viscosity of the hydrophobic material and how quickly the air trapped in the surface texture can be dissipated.
It would be advantageous to use microstructured surface textures, such as those found in nature or other microstructured surfaces, in implantable medical devices in order modulate the hydrophobicity of the device, thereby modulating tissue and bacterial adhesion.